Songfic, Close your eyes, GSR
by MusoukaS
Summary: Sara just broke up with her second attempt to date Hank and feels alone. GSR want each other badly but they don’t know that of each other yet but they do dream of each other.


**Title: **Close your eyes  
**Summary: **Sara just broke up with her second attempt to date Hank and feels alone. GSR want each other badly but they don't know that of each other yet but they do dream of each other.  
**Pairing: **GSR.  
**Genre:** Romance and a little angst.  
**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own CSI nor it's characters. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until the song finishes.  
**Song:** 'Close your eyes' by Racoon.

Lost the things that you thought you would never miss.  
Let them out, miss them while they're gone  
But there's memories down here that will always live  
And they can't take them away, so they won't

As her second attempt to date Hank ended, Sara felt alone, miserable actually. Hank was only an excuse to feel better, she never really 'loved' him. Or perhaps, she wanted to make her supervisor, Gil Grissom, jealous. Letting him think that she actually could move on while she couldn't, hopefully making him lonely or hurt, just as he did with her for so many years. Though, the feeling of being alone was one feeling she couldn't bare, even if it was for only a while. 

Open this window, let the sickness out  
Sleep softly, breath again  
If there's a way then it'll find you and help you out  
You're like a circle, there is no start and no end

She sighed and looked up, meeting the blue eyes of her supervisor who sat across the table. He looked at her intensely, she thought she also saw a little grin for a second or so but it also could be her imagination since he hadn't grinned for a while. She broke the intensity to look at Greg, he smiled back at her with a warm smile as he always did. She knew that Greg always had a crush on her, even when she was dating Hank. He even made jokes about him and when they broke up, he helped her move on as being the best friend that she could ever wish for.

Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful  
Cause it's not all pitch black in the back your mind  
So close your eyes, you might see something prettier  
You pick a dream right out of the night 

As their meeting ended, Sara went to the locker room to get her stuff and go home. She sat down and her mind drifted away again, to a dream she had so many times yet it never happened. She closed her eyes.

_Her mind told her to go to Grissom's office, interrupt him on whatever he was doing, walk over to him and grab him by the collar of his vest. She shouldn't wait on him trying to figure out what the hell she was doing but she would've kissed him passionately and hoped he'd kiss her back._

She opened her eyes again when she noticed footsteps coming in the locker room, hís footsteps when she looked at the door entrance.

And change I wish, for I will, cause it's gonna work.  
You can do this, it's your life  
And if you're unhappy about something, stop jerking about.  
Follow the clouds and dive right in.

'Hey' he said, clearly being tired of all the overwork and paperwork they had.

'Hey' she responded.

The following moment there was only silence, he looked at her while he pouted his lips and he was clearly nervous since the tips of his fingers were touching each other rapidly. She knew he wanted to say something but that he simply couldn't find the words for it. She actually wished he'd say something to kill the silence that was so painful for both of them.

'Tough case, huh?' she said after a few minutes with a nervous grin, mentally hitting herself since she came up with such a lame question in the first place.

He nodded and sat next to her, looking at the floor while he sighed softly, 'Yes and they're all becoming more tougher by the day.'

She sighed as well since she experienced the same. While she looked at him, she couldn't help but wanted to touch him, to comfort him.

Open this window, just let the wind blow in  
And let it grab you and calm you down.  
And if there is no way, then find a way,  
But don't go down that easy way,  
And don't let any of them bastards hold you down

She waited a few seconds for him to talk, but when he didn't, she decided to do so, 'Do you, ' she paused and reached out to place her hand on his back but decided to not do that, yet, ' want to talk about it?'

His eyes suddenly turned towards her and he shook his head, 'That's not needed Sara, thanks though.'

She grinned a little in hope it'd comfort him, 'You sure?'

He sighed, ' It's becoming the same, every month we have cases about child molesters and they're increasing with high speed.'

His eyes widened when he suddenly felt her hand on top of his right one, in respond he looked at their hands. Hers slowly touched his as he did when she told him the story of her parents a few years ago. 

As he stood up, he felt uncomfortable, 'I, ehr, I have to go. I'll see you later.'

While he left a surprised Sara alone, he couldn't help but think about the spark he'd felt when she touched him. 

Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful  
Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind  
So close your eyes, you might see something prettier  
So pick a dream right out of the night 

He closed his office door and took place behind his desk. He put some music, in his case it was opera, on and closed his eyes, noticing that a headache would soon come. As he rubbed his temples, he couldn't help but think back about what just happened. He thought what could've happened if he didn't left the locker room at all, his mind started to drift away.

_Her hand slowly touched his like his touched hers a few years ago. After watching their hands, he looked up at Sara and grinned, for the first time in a few months, he grinned._

A moment of silence followed again while they only looked at each other intensely, but suddenly, he started to lean in and brushed his lips slightly against hers. Their hands travelled over each others bodies, more roaming actually. Her lips were suddenly pressing against his and Sara pushed him down on the bench. His hands moved to on the ending of her t-shirt and pulled it up, releasing her of it. She removed his vest on some way and started to unbutton the buttons on his polo shirt. 

But suddenly…  
  
Welcome to the show,  
Cause you're following the man, with a million dollar plan  
And all your dreams are gone if you let them go.  
And all the dreams you win, if your dare to make it so  
If you dare to make it so

Sara stood up and went to Griss' office, she demanded an answer from Grissom because she too had felt the spark between them.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened suddenly with a loud noise, he opened his eyes and looked up to see who it was.

She crossed her arms and looked at him while he put his music off.

'How can I help you Sara?' he asked while he did so.

'You can help me by saying what you want from me.' she responded slightly agitated since he acted like nothing happened.

He turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow, ' What I want from you?' 

She nodded, 'You must've felt the same, didn't you?' 

He swallowed hard and blushed a little, 'What are you talking about?' he lied.

You lost the things that you thought you would never miss.  
You let them out, miss them while they're gone  
But there's memories down here that will always live down here  
And they can't take them away, so they won't

' 'What are you talking about?'' she said surprised but also slightly mad, 'I can't believe you.'

He sighed and started to became nervous again, 'Sara, I…,' he looked around if he could find something that would help him out.  
  
She looked away and grinned sarcastically, 'You know, nevermind. I'll see you around.'

As she started to walk away, he called her name, 'Sara, wait!'

She turned and she had her arms still crossed, waiting for his excuse, ' It's true that I like you, more than that actually but.. you see,' he paused, trying to find the words,' It's not that easy. We-'

She interrupted him and nodded, 'We're colleagues and you're my superior, I know.' 

He nodded back at her and frowned his eyebrows, 'Right.'

'But you know, I don't care if I get fired over that, at least we tried than.'

He immediately looked up to meet her eyes but she had already turned around and walked away.  
  
Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful  
Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind  
So close your eyes, you might see something prettier  
You pick a dream right out of the night 

Sara entered the break room again and sat down. As she sighed, she mumbled to herself, 'I should've handled differently. I scared him to death, not that there was something going to happen between us anyways.'

All of the sudden, she looked up with big eyes, 'He admitted it though'.

She grinned, looked down and closed her eyes. Letting her mind drift away with her previous dream.

_She grabbed the collar of his vest and kissed him passionately and now, knowing for sure, he'd kissed her back. He got up, touched the back of her skull and pushed her more to him to deepen the kiss and soon their tongues were duelling..._

So close your eyes  
You close your eyes  
So close your eyes  
Come on close your eyes

Grissom sighed, 'Nice handling Gil.' he said to himself.

He closed his eyes and started to rub his temples, clearly suffering from a headache. He couldn't help but get caught up in his dream again.

_As his buttons were unbuttoned, he got up and she removed his polo shirt. She immediately attacked his lips again and deepened their kiss..._

_**xxx**_

A/N : Finally, I wrote a new story in ages! Even though it's a songfic, I still wrote it! This is all thanks to my friend, SzmandaEads here, who wrote a next chapter of her Sandle story. (As Manouk or Angelique would say on a mafia tone, 'I kill you for nothing.' and you know why, you Sandle lover. ) But still, I have been suffering from a writers block (still have it) but I succeeded to 'squeeze' this story out of me with difficulties. I need to get back in the race people!**   
**  
So, to all the lazy bums (TheGreatBlueSpoon as an example .. Whát? It's true..) who never review; hit that damn review button ( that's the reason why they exist you know) and tell me what your thoughts are of my story. If you don't like it, say it but you should also tell me why. If you like it, I love you xD, no seriously, you should tell me also why. It's good to know for people who write.. so, give me some feedback about your thoughts and I'll see you later! Hope you enjoyed yourselves.


End file.
